


Nothing Half So Pleasant As Coming Home Again

by vampyreranger



Category: The Eagle (2011)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampyreranger/pseuds/vampyreranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esca has been gone for several days trading north of the wall. A rather enthusiastic Marcus gives him the homecoming of his life!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Half So Pleasant As Coming Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the following quote my Margaret Elizabeth Sangster: "There's nothing half so pleasant as coming home again.” Inspired by the kinkmeme prompt "Marcus riding Esca."

Esca loves Marcus. He loves his loyalty, his courage, his strength in battle. On a more personal note, he loves Marcus' strong back and big arms, deft, capable hands, and especially his high, tight round ass. He loves Marcus' ass any way he can get it, whether it's against the tree in the forest surrounding Calleva or in their bed at home in their small cottage. But he thinks he might love it (and all of Marcus) the most at this exact moment.

Esca had reached their home after a couple of days away trading with his brethren north of the wall. Marcus had elected to stay home and tend the farm, knowing that his presence only made haggling more difficult. As soon as he made it through the doorway, he sensed another human inside the cottage. His legs were swept under him and a grinning, naked Marcus straddled his hips.

"Welcome home," Marcus purred while quickly divesting Esca of his clothes.

"Eager, aren't we?" Esca chuckled, more than happy to be swept up in Marcus' passions.

Marcus ducked his head and flushed a little. "I missed you," he mumbled. "The farm is too empty without you."

A bright, warm grin grew slowly on Esca's face at that declaration. He had missed Marcus as well. He felt Marcus shifting, and then something slick and cool was smoothed down his cock. Marcus positioned himself over Esca and made to sink down on Esca's cock, but Esca stopped him.

"Don't you need to be prepared?" he queried.

Marcus shook his head and grinned down at Esca. "I did it myself when I heard the sound of your horse coming over the ridge."

And with that mind-blowing statement, he sank down on Esca's cock, slowly proceeding until he was fully sheathed inside him. After taking a moment to adjust, he began to slowly rise and sink back down on Esca's cock, riding him leisurely. The frantic greeting of only moments before had turned into the gentle lovemaking of long-time lovers.

Esca laid back, content to let his Roman ride him at his own pace. He ran his hands over Marcus' firm chest, plucking his nipples before moving south to fist his cock. He gave it a few, firm strokes, enjoying the quiet moans and whimpers that drew from Marcus' throat.

Marcus sped up his pace, rising and falling Esca's lap with increasing speed and force. Esca adjusted his grip and stroked Marcus' cock to the new rhythm. All too soon, Marcus' face contorted and he came, spurting in Esca's hand and his own chest. At the tightening of Marcus' muscles and the look of ecstasy on his lover's face, Esca happily followed Marcus over the edge.

Esca shifted Marcus onto his side, withdrawing as gently as possible. He scooted over as close as he could and rested his head on Marcus' shoulder as he felt strong arms wrap around him. Later they would rise and clean themselves, stoke the fire, and prepare supper. But for now, Esca was content to lie in Marcus' embrace and wallow in the feeling of home.


End file.
